


Little Miss Goody-Two Shoes

by Kokorokirei



Series: June Pride Oneshots 20Gayteen [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, June Pride Oneshots, NSFW, Omega Asami, Omegaverse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Asami is perfect. Asami is pure. Asami is the ideal Omega. She would never disrupt the heteronormative stability morals for Omega women. Right?





	Little Miss Goody-Two Shoes

**_Asami Sato. She is the perfect daughter. She would never have an Alpha in her room. No, she knows better than to disobey her father._ **

 

“Don’t tell my father about this.” Asami commanded as she tugged Korra into her room. Korra grunted as she tried to be as quiet as possible, crawling through the window sill without making a noise. She successfully landed on her feet, smiling at her accomplishment. Before she could pat herself on her own back, Asami was already pulling at her dark blue jacket, tugging it off. Her red lips hungrily kiss Korra, moaning into it. The softness of Asami’s lips was all that Korra could think about. For a moment she forgot the fact that she had snuck into Asami’s room, the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, a millionaire. Of course, it was at Asami’s request and Korra would do anything to risk even a kiss with this gorgeous woman.

 

“Asami,” Korra cooed. “Are you sure you’re alone?”

 

“Don’t worry about my father, worry about me.” Asami panted as she ran her hands across Korra’s chest.

 

**_Asami is an intelligent woman. She spends her time studying and enhancing her skills. There is no reason to believe that she slacks off. After all, she will have to take over Future Industries when her father deems her ready. Asami would never waste time on other Alphas. She can wait until her father arranges her marriage._ **

 

Korra loves holding Asami up as she made her way around the room, feeling her soft thighs in her broad hands. Asami’s arms wrapped tightly around her neck, her legs clinging around her waist, and her chest was practically smushed into Korra’s lower jaw. Korra couldn’t see where she was going but she felt hot kisses splash on her face. She knew she was going to have kiss marks all over her tanned skin.

 

Using her feet to slowly guide her to Asami’s bed, she gently lay Asami down. She could hear the crinkle of papers being scrunched under their weight. Some of Asami’s books dipped with the bed, sliding towards her. Korra reached out at one particular book, reading the title. She says, “Wow, Asami. These books are hardcore. These books must have cost hundreds of dollars. I can barely read the title.”

 

Asami took the book out of Korra’s hands, throwing it off the bed. There was a loud thump. Asami then just grabbed a handful of her papers, throwing it off as well, ruining the perfect flatness of them. Korra’s blue eyes widen in surprise. Asami smirks and says, “If you have time to analyze my books, you have time to analyze me.”

 

**_Goodness, Asami is so perfect that she can have any rich male Alpha. They would all kiss the ground that she walks. Yes, any man she wants. That is a woman you should aspire to be. A woman that makes men want her. Asami will only want the best man of the flock._ **

 

“Korra!” Asami moaned as she felt her body shiver in pleasure. Her legs tighten around Korra’s waist as the Alpha pushed inside. Asami’s hands held onto the fleshy mounds of Korra’s chest, squeezing them as she brushed her thumb over harden nubs, eliciting a hiss from Korra. Asami enjoyed the feeling of Korra’s breast fitting into the palm of her hands. It felt soft and warm. She couldn’t get enough of it. 

 

Whenever she and Korra were able to have their dates, Asami loved resting her head on Korra’s chest. It was comforting and safe. It felt familiar. Feeling Korra’s bare chest just felt even better, especially when Korra enjoyed the contact too. 

 

**_Asami will never curse. She will never use such crude language. She is a proper lady and ladies do not speak in vulgar terms._ **

 

“Fuck.” Asami hissed as Korra’s cock slid against her walls as she pumped in and out. “Spirits, Korra, you’re so good at fucking me.”

 

“You like that, baby?” Korra responded as her hands tighten on Asami’s waist. Her hips was in a continuous rhythm, not slowing down nor was the pace speeding up. “You like having me inside of you?”

 

“Shit.” Asami winced as she felt a stinging stretch when Korra pushed in a particular rough thrust. Korra slowed down her pace, watching Asami’s face relax as the slight pain subsided. “Fuck! You’re so big.”

 

“Language, Asami.” Korra teased, earning a playful slap on her. Asami rolled her eyes at Korra’s lame attempt at a joke.

 

“Don’t try to imitate those old hags that always shove their sons at me.” Asami says as she bit back a moan. “Spirits, they are so fucking annoying.”

 

“They’ll faint if they find out what you are doing right now.” Korra grunted as Asami’s hands slid over her shoulders. Her finger tips dug into her skin, making crescent red moon marks.

 

“Fuck them and their elitist gossip rants. If I have to hear another false praise from them, I will honestly just sent them an audio of my sex tape.” Asami hisses as she felt pleasure spiral up her spine. Her legs spread a bit more, trying to allow more room for Korra.

 

“Wouldn’t it be sex audio instead of sex tape? I mean, either way, I would be up for it.” Korra says with a lopsided smile.

 

“Just stay up in me right now, Korra.” Asami pants, moaning as Korra started to increase the pace.

 

**_A lady must be pure. A lady must be virtuous. A lady must remain intact until marriage. I’m sure Asami will never taint herself with sinful desires. She’s a perfect woman. Miss Asami Sato, I hope she chooses my son. She would make a great daughter-in-law._ **

 

“Korra, I’m cumming!” Asami screeches as she threw her head back into the pillows. Her hands dug deeper into Korra’s shoulders, drawing red lines. Korra hisses at the pain but her body was too preoccupied with the tightening walls that sealed her cock inside.

 

“Asami.” Korra grunted as she felt long arms wrap around her neck. She could feel the curve of Asami’s breast pressed against her chest. Her legs wrapped tightly around Korra’s waist, the heel of her foot digging into her lower back.

 

Their bodies rocked together, jerking the bed a bit as the motions started to slow down. Heavy pants filled the room, safe in this private space. Asami leans up to kiss Korra’s cheeks, whimpering into the heated contact. Korra responds with a low purr, nudging her head against Asami’s head. Her nose dug into raven locks, inhaling a sweet scent. It sparked a possessive side to her. Asami was her lover, her girlfriend, and her soon-to-be-wife. It was nights like these that she enjoyed making sure their lovemaking was worth the longing side glances and silent yearnings for each other.

 

“I love you, Korra.” Asami sighs, gently nibbling on Korra’s ear.

 

“I love you too, Asami.” Korra responds, cradling Asami into her embrace.

 

**_I sure hope that Korra would just leave Asami alone. Doesn’t she see that Asami isn’t going to choose her? Spirits, some Alphas do not know their place. Asami deserves a man, especially my son. I’m sure she will see who is worthy in her eyes._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month! I hope you notice that this is part of a ‘series’. It’s not really a series, it’s a collection but Archive’s system of a collection is a bit different than what I wanted. Anyways, the ‘series’ will contain mostly Pharmercy and Korrasami oneshots so I hope I will be able to fill this month up with lots of smut. Okie byeeee~~


End file.
